Phraseology
by Little Freya
Summary: Phraseology adalah sebuah teknik untuk menyusun kata-kata atau frasa. Dan disinilah, mereka mengungkapkan pikiran mereka masing-masing dengan teknik yang mereka punya melalui kalimat yang indah. / Sekumpulan drabble NCT / Fict about NCT / Dengan berbagai genre.
1. Phrase 1: Cita-Cita

**Title: Phraseology [Series]**

 **Chapter: Cita-Cita**

 **Genre: Romance/shounen-ai, fluff**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul a.k.a Ten [NCT]**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **This drabble-fict dedicated to my beloved hyung in RPW, Conan. I wish you happy with Ten hyung always. This is my present for you. – Hazel, Na.**_

 **-oOo-**

"Ten, aku capek," kata Taeyong setelah latihan berakhir. Yang diajak bicara tertawa kecil lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Sama saja, _hyung_. Aku juga capek" balas Ten. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan AC.

"Aku ingin membeli es krim," ujar Taeyong lalu mendekatkan diri pada Ten. Ia merebahkan diri ke lantai dan menjadikan paha Ten sebagai bantal. Perlahan matanya terpejam. Lagi-lagi Ten tertawa. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus surai hitam Taeyong.

"Aku juga ingin. Tetapi aku terlalu malas untuk bergerak saat ini hyung," Ten menyandarkan diri pada tembok tanpa melepaskan tangannya di atas kepala Taeyong. "Aku terlalu malas untuk bergerak, berdiri, membeli es—"

"Kalau menyukaiku, malas tidak?"

"Ya!" dan satu jitakan mendarat di atas kepala Taeyong. Taeyong tertawa lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Ten yang wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa aku dijitak? Memangnya pertanyaanku salah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah," Ten cemberut. Taeyong masih tertawa namun lebih pelan, ia meraih tangan Ten lalu mulai bermain dengan jemari Ten. "Hmmm?"

"Kau punya cita-cita tidak?" tanya Taeyong. Ten berpikir sejenak. Ia mendapati pertanyaan ini sebagai pertanyaan guru pada siswanya yang masih berusia delapan tahun.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Kau tahu kan aku ingin menjadi penyanyi? Itulah cita-citaku. Kalau aku tidak punya cita-cita seperti itu untuk apa aku jauh-jauh datang dari Bangkok ke Seoul untuk bergabung dengan SM Entertainment? _Hyung_ ini aneh," jawab Ten sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya hyung tidak punya cita-cita?"

"Hahahaha, _mian_ ," kata Taeyong masih memainkan jemari Ten. "Aku punya satu cita-cita yang sampai saat ini belum tercapai."

"Apa itu?"

"Memilikimu," jawab Taeyong lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke mata Ten. Wajah Ten mulai berhiaskan semburat merah muda. Taeyong tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ten. Aku punya cita-cita untuk bisa memilikimu, menjagamu, dan… membuatmu bahagia."

" _Hyung_ …"

"Jadi Ten, maukah kau membantuku untuk meraih cita-citaku itu? Hanya denganmu, aku bisa meraih cita-citaku itu," Taeyong mencium jemari Ten lembut. Ten tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Ia langsung menindih dan memeluk Taeyong.

"Tentu! Aku milikmu!"

"Mulai sekarang?"

"Sampai selamanya," dan satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Taeyong. Taeyong tertawa lalu memeluk Ten erat—seakan enggan membiarkan bocah Thailand itu pergi darinya. Ten sendiri sepertinya terlalu malas untuk pergi dari tubuh Taeyong. Perlahan, mereka berdua sama-sama masuk ke dunia mimpi.

"Huh, dasar Taeyong. Bisa sekali menggombalnya," cibir Yuta yang mengintip adegan itu dari balik pintu. Jaehyun yang berada di belakangnya tertawa kecil.

"Bilang saja kau iri," kata Jaehyun lalu menarik Yuta. "Ayo kita pergi membeli minuman, jangan mengganggu mereka."

Yuta dan Jaehyun pun pergi membeli minuman—meninggalkan Ten dan Taeyong yang tertidur karena lelah setelah latihan.

 **-THE END-**

HOLA!

Kembali bersama saya, sang author nista /?

Setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya saya akan membuat beberapa drabble ke depannya. Daripada saya posting satu per satu, saya pikir akan lebih simple kalau dibikin satu judul tapi mengandung (?) beberapa cerita hehehe~

RnR please?

Terima kasih ^^

P.S. kalau mau req bisa kok, heheh ^^

-with love, Lianatta.


	2. Phrase 2: Bekal

**Title: Phraseology [Series]**

 **Chapter: Bekal**

 **Genre: Romance/shounen-ai, fluff**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun [NCT]**

 **Cameo:**

 **Dong Sicheng a.k.a Winwin [NCT]**

 **-oOo-**

"Winwin, ini bekalmu," kata Taeyong lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih pada Winwin. Dengan senang, Winwin memasukkan kotak bekal itu ke dalam tasnya.

" _Gomawo, hyung_! Aku berangkat dulu ya," kata Winwin lalu segera berangkat ke kampusnya. Taeyong tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Winwin.

Begitulah, setiap hari Taeyong akan membuatkan bekal untuk Winwin—tetangga sebelah apartemennya persis. Pada awalnya, Winwin meminta tolong pada Taeyong untuk membuatkannya bekal karena orang tua Winwin belum mengirimkannya uang—tentu saja ia jadi tidak bisa membeli makanan di kampusnya. Selama tiga hari Winwin selalu memakan masakan Taeyong, dan akhirnya Winwin punya kebiasaan baru: membawa bekal. Taeyong sendiri tidak keberatan untuk membuatkan bekal untuk Winwin. Karena tidak mau dibayar—alasannya mereka adalah tetangga dan Taeyong mengganggap Winwin sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri—maka Winwin selalu membelikan bahan-bahan masakan untuk Taeyong.

Sepeninggal Winwin, kini Jaehyun—tetangga sebelahnya juga yang sebaya dengan Winwin—yang berkunjung ke apartemen Taeyong. "Taeyong _hyung_!" seru Jaehyun. Taeyong bisa melihat tangan kiri Jaehyun yang masih tergips dengan rapi.

"Kau sudah baikan? Bukankan tanganmu itu masih sakit?"

" _Aigo_ , aku bukan sakit demam ataupun sakit parah yang mengharuskanku untuk _bed-rest_ , hyung. Aku hanya tergelincir dari sepeda motor lalu lenganku patah. Aku masih bisa berjalan ke kampus atau melakukan aktivitas yang lain," jelas Jaehyun sambil cemberut. "Ya meskipun tidak bisa main basket, sih."

"Kau ini," kata Taeyong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah kau sudah sarapan? Aku sudah memasak pagi ini."

"Pasti habis memasak untuk bekalnya Winwin," cibir Jaehyun. "Dia kan sudah besar, untuk apa membawa bekal."

"Itu supaya dia bisa lebih menghemat uang jajannya. Lagipula, aku kan sudah tahu apa yang kumasak jadi aku menjamin kebersihan bekalnya Winwin," jelas Taeyong. "Bukankah memang lebih baik kau membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah?"

"Tapi dia sudah besar. Dia kan bisa memasak sendiri."

"Dia belum bisa memasak sepertimu, Jae."

"Tapi _hyung_ tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkannya bekal. Aku saja yang lebih dulu menjadi tetanggamu belum pernah kau buatkan bekal."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin dibuatkan juga?" seulas senyuman terhias di bibir Taeyong. Jaehyun gelagapan.

"Ya! Aku bisa memasak sendiri, untuk apa aku memintamu membuatkan bekal," ujar Jaehyun mencari alasan dengan cepat. Ada semburat merah muda yang sangat tipis di pipi wajah pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Oh, jadi dengan kata lain kau mau bilang kalau masakanmu lebih enak dan aku tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Taeyong lagi—dan kali ini ada unsur kejahilan dibalik kata-katanya. Jaehyun gelagapan lagi.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku _hyung_!" seru Jaehyun sambil cemberut lalu memandangi pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. "A-aku tidak berm—"

Sebelum Jaehyun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taeyong langsung masuk ke dapur. Jaehyun merutuk. Ia kesal. Ia kesal dengan Winwin. Ia kesal dengan pagi ini. Menyebalkan. Sekarang Taeyong marah padanya, deh.

Tetapi Jaehyun terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

Taeyong kembali dengan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam—sepertinya pasangan kotak bekal berwarna putih yang dibawa oleh Winwin. Dengan senyum lembutnya, ia menyerahkan kotak itu pada Jaehyun.

"Tanganmu sedang sakit, aku pikir kau pasti kesulitan untuk memasak. Nah, bawalah ini. Ini bekalmu," kata Taeyong lalu mengusap kepala Jaehyun. Jaehyun melirik dan memandangi kotak bekal itu. Itu bekal pertamanya dari Taeyong. Dengan senyuman yang sangat cerah, Jaehyun segera mengambil kotak itu dan memasukkaannya ke dalam tas.

" _Hyung_! _Gomawo_! Aku berangkat dulu ya! Aku sayang padamu!" setelahnya Jaehyun segera mengecup pipi Taeyong dan pergi ke kampusnya. Taeyong memegang pipinya yang sudah mirip dengan udang rebus lalu tersenyum.

"Dasar, bilang saja kalau dia cemburu karena ingin dibuatkan bekal juga," kata Taeyong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mulai mengurus rumahnya.

 **-THE END-**

Aloha!

Bagaimana? Maaf kalo kurang greget T^T

Mind to RnR?

Terima kasih ^^

P.S. Kalau mau req pair + nyumbang ide (?) bisa kok ehehehehe ^^


	3. Phrase 3: Puding

**Title: Phraseology [Series]**

 **Chapter: Puding**

 **Genre: Romance/shounen-ai, fluff**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Na Jaemin [NCT]**

 **Lee Minhyung a.k.a Mark [NCT]**

 **-oOo-**

"Jaeminna~" Mark menyentuh bahu Jaemin yang tengah memeluk gulingnya sambil memunggunginya. Mark menghela nafas. "Jaeminna~" ulangnya.

"Hmm?"

"Ngambek?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hahhhhh," sekali lagi Mark menghela nafas. Begitulah. Jaemin menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sangat singkat dan dingin—sebuah indikator kalau ia sedang tidak enak hati. Akhirnya Mark memutuskan untuk memeluk Jaemin dari belakang.

"Ya! Nggak usah meluk-meluk!" bentak Jaemin sambil melepaskan pelukan Mark secara paksa—namun percuma saja karena gagal. Mark lebih besar darinya. Ia kalah.

"Aku tidak mau melepas pelukanku! Kau ini kenapa hmmm?" tanya Mark lalu mencium tengkuk Jaemin yang sensitif. Ingin rasanya Jaemin memekik kegelian lalu tertawa tetapi sekarang ini ia sedang dalam mode ngambek.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalau kau menjawab begitu terus, mana aku tahu! Kau pikir aku cenayang apa yang bisa membaca pikiranmu!?"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah!? Apa-apaan kau ini!? Kau mau menyalahkanku begitu karena aku ngambek!? Iya!?" pekik Jaemin yang tidak terima dengan nada tinggi Mark. Mark mendesah lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Sepertinya Jaemin adalah penganut paham "uke selalu benar dan seme selalu salah, apabila uke salah, kembali ke pernyataan awal".

"Y-ya bukan begitu…"

"Terus apa!?"

"Aku cuma ingin tahu kenapa kau ini tiba-tiba mendiamkanku, bahkan kau tak mau kupeluk. Kau tidur memunggungiku! Aku kan tidak suka."

"Hahhhhh, dengar ya," akhirnya Jaemin membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini ia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya itu dengan jelas. "Kau…. Kau itu menyebalkan."

"Memangnya aku sal—"

"Akui saja kau kan yang memakan pudingku di kulkas!? Aku membeli puding itu dengan penuh perjuangan! Berdesakan dengan para ibu-ibu, panas-panas sepulang sekolah membelinya, bahkan ketika hanya tersisa satu, aku langsung menyerobot untuk merebut puding itu!" Jaemin memekik dengan keras tepat di depan wajah Mark. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Sampai kau membelikanku puding yang sama persis dengan milikku yang kau makan, aku tidak mau bicara padamu!"

"A-astaga…" Mark kehilangan kata-kata. Mau berbicara juga percuma. Kalau dituasinya begini, mengalah lebih baik. Mark melirik jam dinding. Pukul 08.30. Akhirnya, ia bangkit dari kasur dan mengambil jaketnya, bermaksud untuk bergegas menuju toko kue terdekat untuk mendapatkan puding karamel yang dimaksud Jaemin.

Belum sempat Mark menyentuh kenop pintu, ada dua buah tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Mark kaget lalu menoleh. "Hyung kenapa bodoh sekali!?"

"Hah?" Mark tidak paham. Tadi Jaemin bilang kalau tidak mau bicara dengannya tetapi…

Mark tidak bisa berpikir lagi kenapa Jaemin memanggilnya bodoh karena sebuah benda kenyal tiba-tiba saja menyentuh bibirnya. Mark mulai merasakan benda itu mulai mengulum bibirnya, memainkannya dengan lembut seakan menyesap rasa manis dari bibirnya, lalu melepasnya.

"Ya bodoh," kata Jaemin setelah melepaskan ciuman singkat mereka. "Hyung kan memakan pudingku baru saja, aku rasa pasti masih ada rasa puding yang men—"

"Aku tahu maksud dan _maumu_ sekarang," Mark tersenyum licik, lalu mendorong tubuh Jaemin dan menindihnya. Dan mereka tenggelam dalam kecupan.

 **-THE END-**

KYAAAA!

APA-APAAN INI :'v

Maaf ya jadi kayak rated begini /?

RnR? Terima kasih ^^


	4. Phrase 4: Jurnal

**Title: Phraseology [Series]**

 **Chapter: Jurnal**

 **Genre: Romance/shounen-ai, fluff**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun [NCT]**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **-oOo-**

Dengan malas, Taeyong mengisi laporan jurnal mingguannya. Sebuah tugas Bahasa Inggris yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting. Alasan sang guru menyuruh para muridnya untuk membuat jurnal tentang kegiatan mingguan lalu diserahkan pada guru itu adalah untuk meningkatkan kemampuan _writing_ muridnya—jangan lupakan fakta bahwa jurnal yang ditulis itu bukanlah dalam bentuk _list_ , tetapi dalam sebuah cerita. Taeyong sempat berpikir, mengapa gurunya itu tidak memberikan tugas lain saja.

Taeyong mendengus. Ia merasa tidak ada yang menarik dalam kegiatan mingguannya.

"Taeyongie~" sebuah suara berat yang menurut Taeyong menyebalkan itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah senyuman lengkap dengan lesung pipi menghiasi si pemilik suara itu.

"Hmm?" gumam Taeyong malas.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas jurnal mingguanmu?"

"Biasa saja. Aku bingung, Jaehyun-ah. Memangnya aku harus menulis apa," kata Taeyong sambil meniup poninya. Jaehyun—si pemilik suara—tertawa kecil lalu mencubit pipi Taeyong. "Ya! Jangan cubit-cubit pipiku!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Habisnya kau lucu sekali," kekeh Jaehyun. Tangannya sekarang sudah mendarat di atas kepala Taeyong. "Mana mungkin tidak ada kegiatan yang menarik sama sekali dalam seminggu?"

"Nanti pipiku melar," jawab Taeyong sambil cemberut. "Bukan begitu, ya habisnya kegiatanku itu-itu saja. Sampai kapan sih Bang _sonsaengnim_ mau terus-terusan menyuruh kita membuat jurnal bodoh ini."

"Anggap saja ini untuk _improve writing skill_. Ambil saja hikmahnya," kata Jaehyun santai lalu mengeluarkan jurnal mingguannya. "Atau anggap saja kau sedang menulis sebuah _short story_ jadi kau bebas untuk mengarangnya."

"Hmm," gumam Taeyong. "Hei! Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa aku boleh lihat jurnalmu?"

"H-hah!? Yak! Jangan! Enak saja!"

" _Waeyo_!? Kau pelit sekali!"

"Y-ya pokoknya jangan!"

"Ayolah, Jaehyunnie~" Taeyong mengeluarkan _aegyo_ -nya untuk merayu Jaehyun. Jaehyun menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Lee Taeyong, tidak!" kata Jaehyun tegas. Taeyong cemberut. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Oh, jadi selama seminggu kegiatanmu itu membosankan, atau… jangan-jangan kau menonton video mesum selama seminggu penuh ya!?" ujar Taeyong sambil memainkan alisnya—dan itu tampak sangat menyebalkan ketika melihat alis Taeyong yang naik-turun dengan liciknya. Jaehyun mendelik.

"Ya! Enak saja! Kau pikir aku ini maniak video dewasa apa!?" balas Jaehyun tidak terima. Taeyong kembali memasang seringainya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada apa-apanya kan? Kenapa aku tidak boleh pinjam jurnalmu?"

"Y-ya pokoknya jangan."

"Ya Jaehyunnie~ Taeyongie mau pinj—"

"Berhentilah bersikap imut, itu tidak akan mempan bagiku," kata Jaehyun membuat Taeyong cemberut dan ingin melemparkan papan tulis ke wajahnya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ya Jaehyunnie! Lihat! Ada Jieun _nuna_!"

"Mana man—YA! LEE TAEYONG!" Jaehyun yang lengah karena mendengar kata Jieun _nuna_ langsung memekik karena jurnalnya diambil oleh Taeyong. Taeyong tidak bodoh. Ia langsung berlari keluar kelas—dan Jaehyun tentu saja mengejarnya.

"Oke, mari kita baca jurnal seorang Jung Jaehyun," kata Taeyong sambil berlari ke lapangan lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Jaehyun yang ada di belakangnya mengumpat. "Oke, jadi… _My daily activity. On Monday, I saw Taeyong's beautiful fa—_ YA! Apa-apaan ini!?"

"Sudah kubilang juga jangan dibaca," keluh Jaehyun lalu duduk di sebelah Taeyong. Taeyong diam saja. Ia sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan jurnal milik Jaehyun. Ia kaget. Sungguh, ia kaget dengan isi jurnal milik Jaehyun.

 _ **So on Tuesday, I took a picture of Lee Taeyong. On Wednesday, I chatted with him. He is really cute than I thought. On Thursday, I saw him bought chocolate ice cream. On Friday, I asked him to went home together. On Saturday, I imagined I watched movie with him, held his hand, gave him a warm kiss, and did anything happy with him. On Sunday I printed-out his picture. So, those are my activities. Loving Lee Taeyong every day, every minute, and every second of my life…**_

 _ **P.S. teacher, please give me advice how to tell him that I really love him T^T**_

Taeyong ingin tertawa sebenarnya. Itu lucu dan manis, menurutnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang sedang menatap lapangan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jaehyun?"

"Hmm?"

"Ini manis."

"Itu memalukan. Kau membacanya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini benar-benar lucu dan manis," kata Taeyong sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Jaehyun mendesah pelan lalu menatap Taeyong.

"Y-ya kau kan jad—"

Cup!

Taeyong segera berlari meninggalkan Jaehyun setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di pipi Jaehyun. Jaehyun membatu. Ia memegang pipinya.

"Y-ya Lee Taeyong!" Jaehyun segera mengejar Taeyong yang menoleh lalu menjulurkan lidah padanya. Ia berhasil menangkap Taeyong lalu menarik Taeyong kembali ke kelas. Jaehyun tersenyum. "Hey, _dude_."

"Hmm?"

" _Wanna go out with me after the school is over_?"

"Hmm…."

" _C'mon, just say—_ "

" _Of course_! Mana mungkin aku menolak!" kata Taeyong sambil tersenyum lebar. Bertepatan dengan itu, bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi.

 **-THE END-**

EAK :'v

TY OOC banget yha :'v

Maafkan author ya xD anw klo ada grammatical error maapin ya :'v

RnR please? Terima kasih ^^


	5. Phrase 5: Hujan

**Title: Phraseology [Series]**

 **Chapter: Hujan**

 **Genre: Romance/shounen-ai, fluff**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Nakamoto Yuta [NCT]**

 **Lee Taeyong [NCT]**

 **-oOo-**

Hujan lagi.

Taeyong benci hujan.

Kenyataannya, Taeyong memang membenci hujan karena itu akan membuatnya repot. Membuatnya basah, lalu kedinginan, dan keesokan harinya ia akan demam. Ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk sekedar membawa payung atau jas hujan ke sekolah karena itu hanya akan memenuhi isi tasnya saja.

Lagipula, apa bagusnya hujan? Ia pikir, tidak ada yang istimewa dari hujan.

"Hujan ya," sebuah suara yang sangat dikenali Taeyong berkata. Taeyong sempat meloncat karena kaget,

"Ya! Kau ini membuatku kaget saja!" gerutu Taeyong. Yang menyebabkan kaget malah tertawa. "Kau ini sudah gila atau bagaimana? Dasar _Baka_ moto!"

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku _Baka_ moto! Itu bukan namaku!" kini giliran pria yang dipanggil _baka_ oleh Taeyong itu yang merengut. "Na-ka-mo-to Yu-ta! Itu baru namaku!"

"Terserah. Kau kan memang _baka_ ," Taeyong memutar bola matanya. "Hahhh kapan hujan ini berhenti? Aku lapar, aku capek, aku ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan meja makan lalu kasur sayangku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menerobos hujan saja?" kata Yuta enteng. "Kau sih, terlalu takut basah, padahal hujan itu menyenangkan."

"Itu kan menurutmu, tidak menurutku," bantah Taeyong. "Hujan itu menyusahkan."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku bisa membuktikannya. Ayo menerobos hujan bersama."

"Tidak mau! Nanti seragamku basah! Basok aku mau pakai apa hah!?"

"Bukankah besok sudah ganti seragam yang satu lagi? Seragam yang ini kan terakhir hari ini kita memakainya!"

"Tapi aku tid—YAAAA!"

"Berisik," kata Yuta yang langsung menarik tangan Taeyong menerobos hujan. Yuta tertawa senang seakan begitu menikmati guyuran hujan. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Lee Taeyong heran.

"Yuta?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tampak senang."

"Coba nikmati saja, ini menyenangkan," kata Yuta sambil berlari kecil mengelilingi lapangan sekolah mereka yang sepi tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Taeyong. Taeyong menghela nafas. Ia mencoba membuat dirinya rileks dan menikmati guyuran air hujan. Tidak buruk juga. Taeyong menatap Yuta yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Entah mengapa, jantungnya seolah ingin lompat dari tempatnya.

Senyuman Yuta di bawah hujan itu… tampak _menarik_.

"Bagaimana? Tidak buruk kan?"

"Uhm, tidak juga."

"Sebenarnya hujan itu bukan air biasa."

"Eh? Memangnya air apa kalau bukan air biasa?"

"Hujan itu… mengandung banyak hal. Rasakan saja, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang dingin namun hangat, menenangkan tetapi menggelitik, dan menyenangkan," Yuta menjelaskan sambil menatap Taeyong. "Sepertimu."

Butuh waktu agak lama bagi Taeyong untuk mencerna kata-kata Yuta. "Aku?"

" _Ne_ , sepertimu," kata Yuta. "Kau itu seperti hujan. Dingin namun hangat. Menenangkan tetapi menggelitik. Menyenangkan. Dan…" Yuta memberi jeda. "Begitu indah untuk _dicintai_."

Blush!

Taeyong menatap ke arah lain. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan wajahnya semerah apa saat ini. Yuta terkekeh. Wajah Taeyong tampak lebih merah di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu."

"Itu bukan omong kosong."

"Terserah," kata Taeyong lalu menatap langit. Hujan mulai reda. "Ah mulai reda."

"Ya, dan ini bagian yang paling aku sukai," kata Yuta lalu menatap ke sisi langit yang lain. "Lihat itu. Itu indah."

"Eh?" mata Taeyong kini bisa melihat jelas sebuah garis berwarna-warni di langit yang sering disebut pelangi. "Aku baru pertama kali melihat pelangi."

"Haha, sekarang kau melihatnya. Bagus kan?" kata Yuta. "Kau jangan membenci hujan. Mungkin memang menyebalkan, tetapi dibalik sesuatu yang menyebalkan itu, ada sesuatu yang indah; pelangi."

"Ya, tidak selamanya sesuatu yang buruk itu akan selalu buruk kan?"

"Ya, sepertimu. Kau memang menyebalkan. Tetapi dibalik itu semua, aku tahu kok kau itu pacar yang menyenangkan seperti pelangi."

"Hentikan gombalanmu itu atau aku akan men—"

"Hmmm?" Yuta langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taeyong. Taeyong gelagapan. Wajah Yuta semakin mendekat. Taeyong langsung memejamkan matanya begitu hidung mereka menempel, yang sepertinya akan disusul oleh bibir mereka. Namun di detik selanjutnya…

Hatchi!

"M-maaf," Taeyong menggosok hidungnya. Yuta yang terkena semburan bersin dari Taeyong memejamkan matanya, lalu mengusap wajahnya. Untunglah hujan masih turun sedikit—plus Taeyong bersin ke bawah.

" _Gwaenchana_ ," kata Yuta lalu mengusak kepala Taeyong. "Ayo kita pulang, pacarku ini akan terkena demam sepertinya."

"Tanggung jawab," Taeyong cemberut.

"Iya, iya. Aku buatkan cokelat panas nanti," lalu Yuta merangkul bahu Taeyong dan membawa pacarnya itu keluar sekolah.

 _—'cause you're my rainbow inside my rain._

 **-THE END-**

Huah!

Aduduuuu mereka ini kok ya malah main hujan-hujanan /?

Kalo mau req review saja yaaaaa nanti aku usahakan bikin hehehe ^^

Don't forget to RnR~

Terima kasih ^^


	6. Phrase 6: Susu

**Title: Phraseology [Series]**

 **Chapter: Susu**

 **Genre: Family, fluff**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Na Jaemin [NCT]**

 **Ji Hansol [NCT]**

 **-oOo-**

Jaemin menyamankan diri di kasurnya. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Sebenarnya ia sangat senang karena ini adalah hari pertamanya debut, tetapi ia tidak tahu kalau itu akan benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Beruntung, kegiatannya hari ini tidak terlalu padat. Jadi ia bisa pulang lebih awal—sebagai seorang idol, tentu saja.

Jaemin menatap jam dinding lalu cemberut. Ia lelah dan ingin tidur, tetapi tidak bisa. Ia butuh _susu_. Sebuah kebiasaan memang, Jaemin tidak akan bisa tertidur dengan pulas kalau belum meminum segelas susu hangat.

"Ah, ayolah tidur," gumam Jaemin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu malas untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuat susu. Tubuhnya itu benar-benar minta tidur. Tetapi kalau tidak ada susu…

"Jaemin-ah? Apa kau di dalam?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat dihafal oleh Jaemin mengetuk pintunya. Jaemin mengiyakan dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lelah.

"Iya, _hyung_."

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Jaemin dan seperti yang sudah diprediksi oleh Jaemin, masuklah sesosok _hyung_ yang bertubuh begitu tinggi yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengannya—Ji Hansol. Hansol langsung duduk di bagian kasur yang masih kosong.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Hansol penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku ingin tidur retapi sepertinya susah sekali. _Hyung_ sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

" _Hyung_ baru saja akan tidur saat melihatmu masuk ke kamar dengan wajah tertekuk begitu. _Hyung_ pikir ada sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman," jelas Hansol lalu mengelus surai coklat Jaemin.

"Ugh, apa terlihat jelas?"

"Sangat, bukankah _hyung_ tadi menyapamu dan kau hanya tersenyum dengan wajah lemas begitu?"

"Ah ya, maafkan aku _hyung_."

" _Gwaenchana_ , jadi ada apa?"

" _Hyung_ pasti tahu kan, kebiasaanku," Jaemin mulai menjelaskan masalahnya. "Tetapi aku sangat lelah hanya untuk sekedar ke dapur."

"Oh begitu rupanya," Hansol manggut-manggut. Lalu tak lama kemudian ada suara sedikit berisik dari luar kamar. "Astaga, pasti itu Mark dan Haechan sedang berebut selimut!"

Jaemin mendesah frustasi. Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan Mark dan Haechan lumayan membantunya kembali terjaga dengan kondisi lelah. Sementara Hansol sendiri segera pergi dari kamar Jaemin dan berinisiatif mendatangi kedua member NCT Dream itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Mark _hyung_ dan Haechan benar-benar sialan. Terima kasih atas keributannya," gerutu Jaemin kesal. Ia cemberut lalu berusaha menyamankan diri lagi di atas kasur empuknya itu tapi gagal. Ia memjamkan matanya dan memeluk guling, berharap bisa tidur. Tapi, tetap saja gagal.

Di detik selanjutnya, ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. Ia ikut membuka matanya dan melihat Hansol dengan segelas susu hangat di tangannya. "Jaemin-ah? Sudah tidur?"

"Belum _hyung_."

"Ini, _hyung_ buatkan susu," kata Hansol lalu meletakkan susu buatannya di atas nakas. Mata Jaemin langsung berbinar. Ia duduk dan langsung meraih susunya. Hansol tersenyum. "Bagaima—"

" _Hyung_ , terima kasih!" Jaemin langsung memeluk Hansol. Hansol terkekeh gelid an balas memeluknya. "Kau memang yang terbaik! _My beloved AB crew!_ "

"Nah, kau sudah mendapatkan susumu kan? Sekarang cepatlah tidur, kau besok juga ada jadwal kan? Tidurlah yang nyenyak. _Good night and have a nice dream_ ," kata Hansol lalu melepas pelukan mereka. Jaemin menurut. Tak butuh waktu lama, Jaemin sudah pergi ke sebuah pulau bernama Kapuk Island.

Setelah melihat Jaemin yang tidur dengan pulas, Hansol mengambil gelas kosong yang tadi berisi susu itu dan membawanya ke dapur. Setelah itu, ia sendiri bergegas untuk tidur.

 **-THE END-**

Hehehehe sebenernya itu kebiasaan author yang kalo mau bobo minum susu dulu :'v

Eottohke eottohke? xD

RnR please, terima kasih ^^


	7. Phrase 7 : Kangen

**Title: Phraseology [Series]**

 **Chapter: Kangen**

 **Genre: Romance/shounen-ai, fluff**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Qian Kun**

 **Dong Sicheng a.k.a Winwin**

 **-oOo-**

Winwin langsung berbaring di kamar hotelnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah setelah ia menyelesaikan konsernya di Jepang. Tetapi ia masih sempat untuk membuka ponselnya dan mendapati beberapa _chat_ dari kesayangannya. Winwin tersenyum kecil. Ia melupakan rasa lelahnya, dan mulai larut dalam keasyikannya sendiri.

 **Q_Kun96: Kalau sudah selesai dengan konsernya, cepat istirahat ya.**

 **Winiwinn28:** _ **Gege**_ **! Maafkan aku yang baru membalas pesanmu T^T**

 **Q_Kun96: Tidak masalah, bagaimana dengan konsermu?**

 **Winiwinn28: Tidak ada masalah! Aku sangat** _ **nervous**_ **tetapi aku begitu senang!**

 **Q_Kun96:** __ **Wah, kedengarannya begitu menyenangkan ya... ah aku jadi ingin cepat debut…**

Winwin sempat terdiam agak lama. Ia sendiri ingin Kun segera debut. Kalau bisa, ia ingin satu grup dengan Kun.

 **Winiwinn28: Semangat!** _ **Gege**_ **pasti akan segera debut! Eheheheheh \\(^w^)/**

 **Q_Kun96: Ahahahaha iya iya sayang. Aku selalu bersemangat kok.**

 **Q_Kun96: Oh iya**

 **Q_Kun96: Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu**

Winwin mengernyit. Ia tidak suka dengan kalimat itu.

 **Winiwinn28: Apa?**

 **Winiwinn28: Jangan bikin kepo**

 **Winiwinn28: Aku nggak suka (–w–)"**

 **Q_Kun96: Aku kangen kamu (~^3^)~**

Winwin langsung tertawa malu-malu dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Apa-apaan pacarnya ini. Lucu sekali. Apalagi dengan emoji yang… err sebenarnya menggelikan menurut Winwin.

Tapi ia suka.

Dengan cepat Winwin membalas _chat_ dari Kun.

 **Winiwinn28: Aku juga kangen** _ **gege**_ **(^o^)**

 **Q_Kun96: Makanya cepat pulang. Agar bisa bertemu. Nanti kita jalan-jalan**

 **Winiwinn28: Iya iya, mau oleh-oleh apa?**

 **Q_Kun96: Oleh-oleh? Hmmm…**

 **Q_Kun96: Kamu aja udah cukup kok sayang**

 **Q_Kun96: (sent sticker)**

 **Winiwinn28: Idih, apa-apaan dengan stickermu itu**

 **Winiwinn28: (sent sticker)**

 **Q_Kun96: Sudah tidur sana**

 **Winiwinn28: Iya iya bawel :p aku tidur dulu ya~**

 **Winiwinn28: (sent sticker)**

 **Q_Kun96: Iya sayang, malam… mimpi indah. Mimpiin aku. Ntar ketemu di mimpi.**

Winwin tersenyum dan mengirim sebuah sticker lalu mematikan ponselnya. Setelah itu, ia menyamankan diri di kasurnya, memeluk guling, memakai selimut, dan pergi tidur. Siapa yang tahu di alam mimpinya, ia bertemu dengan Kun.

 **-THE END-**

Oh my goodness (_ _)/

Apa-apaan ini wkwkwkwkwk xD

Aku malah membayangkan bahwa ini adalah RP-nya Kun dan Winwin .GMF

Hahahaha mind to RnR? Terima kasih ^^

P.S. Pengen dibuatin pair lain? Bilang aja di kotak review ^^


	8. Phrase 8: Puding (2)

**Title: Phraseology [Series]**

 **Chapter: Puding (2)**

 **Genre: Family, fluff**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Seo Youngho a.k.a Johnny**

 **Ji Hansol**

 **-oOo-**

Siang hari yang begitu terik. Hansol menyeka keringatnya. Entah apa yang salah dengan hari ini, tetapi rasanya benar-benar panas. Ia tidak tahan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya karena ia ingin segera sampai ke _dorm_.

Begitu sampai, Hansol meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur. Telur, mie instan, sayuran, buah, cemilan… Hansol menata semua itu dengan rapi.

Kecuali satu.

Puding mangga.

Dengan senyum yang sangat cerah, ia menaruh satu _cup_ besar puding mangga itu ke dalam kulkas. Hansol membayangkan betapa nikmatnya puding mangga itu saat dingin ditambah dengan saus fla yang manis. Ah, Hansol tidak sabar ingin memakannya. Tetapi keinginannya untuk memakan puding itu dalam keadaan dingin lebih dominan, jadi ia bersabar menunggu pudingnya mendingin.

Sambil menunggu, ia menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa lalu menyalakan tv. Sepertinya AC ruangan itu bekerja sangat baik, membuat Hansol tertidur dengan lelap.

Saat itulah Johnny datang.

"Eh?" Johnny merasa aneh melihat Hansol yang tertidur dengan manisnya di sofa. Ia mendekati Hansol lalu merapikan poni _hyung_ nya itu. Johnny tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "Ah, _hyung_ manis sekali."

Setelah itu ia bergegas ke dapur. Saat membuka kulkas, ia menemukan satu _cup_ besar puding mangga. Ia tertawa kecil, ia tahu pasti sangat nikmat memakan puding dingin itu di tengah siang bolong begini. Akhirnya, tanpa ragu Johnny memakan puding itu.

"Oh, John, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hansol yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Johnny. Tangannya asyik mengucek matanya—sembari mengumpulkan nyawanya yang belum kembali.

"Iya, sudah sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu," kata Johnny sambil terus memakan puding itu. Hansol yang mulai sadar 100% menatap makanan yang dimakan Johnny.

Ia baru sadar.

Itu _puding mangganya_.

Johnny, selamat! Kau sudah menabuh genderang perang.

"SEO YOUNGHOOOOOOO! ITU PUDING MANGGAKU!" dengan sadis, Hansol mencekik Johnny. Johnny hampir saja kehabisan nafas kalau ia tidak mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hansol dengan kuat.

"Mana ku tahu itu milikmu!?" Johnny tidak terima.

"Kau kan bisa bertanya dulu padaku!"

"Kau kan sedang tidur!"

"Kalau sudah tahu itu bukan makananmu, ya jangan dimakan!"

"Salahmu sen—HEH SAKIT!"

Hansol cemberut dan menenmpeleng kepala Johnny. Johnny mendelik. Hansol bersiap menangis. Ia merebut paksa _cup_ mangga itu. Hanya tersisa dua suapan.

"HUWEEEEEEEEE PUDINGKUU!"

Hansol menangisi puding mangganya yang ia dapatkan setelah berdesakkan begitu lama dengan para ibu-ibu yang ada di supermarket tadi.

Johnny?

Karena sayang, sekalian saja ia menghabiskan puding mangga itu.

 **-THE END-**

Hahhhhhh :'v

Lagi-lagi puding /?

Wkwkwkwkwk, RnR?

Terima kasih ^^


	9. Phrase 9: Karaoke

**Title: Phraseology [Series]**

 **Chapter: Karaoke**

 **Genre: Romance/shounen-ai, fluff**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim Dongyoung a.k.a Doyoung**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun**

 **-oOo-**

"Aku mau pilih lagu dulu!" kata Doyoung langsung mengambil alih layar penyaji _list_ lagu. Jaehyun cemberut. Kalau karaoke bersama Doyoung, sudah pasti ia akan mendapatkan jatah menyanyi sangat sedikit.

" _Ppali_ , aku hanya menyewa satu jam, nih."

"Sabar kenapa sih!"

"Kelinci bawel!"

" _Mwoya_!?"

"Sudah sana cepat pilih," Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bersandar di sofa, membiarkan si pria kelinci itu bebas memilih lagu.

"Ah aku mau menyanyikan lagu Adele saja."

"Terserah, sudah sana cepat kau putar lagumu," kini giliran Jaehyun yang bersiap memilih lagu.

Memangnya, bisa?

 _Aniya_.

Karena Doyoung mendelik.

"Masa aku hanya memilih satu!? Tidak! Biarkan aku memilih tiga dulu."

"Ya ampun, aku sangat menyesal mengajakmu karaoke bersama!"

"Berisik kau Jung!"

Jaehyun menggerutu sebal. Ingin rasanya ia menjadikan pria kelinci itu sate dengan bumbu kacang yang luget. _Mood_ -nya sudah agak kacau. Ia hanya terdiam membiarkan Doyoung bernyanyi sesuka hatinya.

Tetapi telinganya tidak tuli.

Ia menikmati suara Doyoung—meskipun ia masih kesal dengan anak itu.

"Jung?" Doyoung membangunkan Jaehyun yang terdiam di ujung sofa. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak, sini giliranku," dengan cepat Jaehyun mengambil alih layar itu—membuat Doyoung terpental. Kini giliran Doyoung yang cemberut.

"Cepatlah."

"Kau tadi juga lama."

"Ya tapi kan—"

"Tidak ada protes atau aku akan meminta kau untuk _patungan_ membayarnya."

"Menyebalkan."

"Biarin."

Doyoung cemberut. Gantian, ia yang kesal dengan Jaehyun. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama.

Jaehyun selesai memilih lagunya, dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _Come take my hand_

 _I won't let you go_

 _I'll be your friend_

 _I will love you so deeply_

 _I will be the one to kiss you at night_

 _I will love you until the end of time_

Doyoung terdiam. Ia tahu lagu itu. Jaehyun tampak menghayati lagu itu.

 _I'll be your baby_

 _Now promise not to let you go_

 _Love you like crazy_

 _Now say you'll never let me go_

 _Say you'll never let me go (say)_

 _Say you'll never let me go_

 _Say you'll never let me go (say)_

 _Say you'll never let me go_

Jaehyun tersenyum ke arah Doyoung. Ia meraih tangan Doyoung. Doyoung terdiam dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

 _Take you away from here_

 _There's nothing between us but space and time_

 _I'll be your own little star_

 _Let me shine in your world_

 _In your own little universe_

 _Make me your boy_

Wajah Doyoung semakin menjadi kala Jaehyun mencium tangannya. Doyoung memalingkan wajah. Ia ingin berteriak tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu semua—meskipun ruangan itu kedap suara.

 _Baby, come on_

 _Get up on it_

 _Show me that you really want it_

 _I wanna be the one to love you baby, let's go_

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Jaehyun saat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria kelinci di hadapannya itu memerah. Jaehyun tahu, Doyoung pasti sangat berbunga-bunga saat ini.

 _I wanna provide_

 _This loving that you're giving_

 _I ain't frontin' in this love_

 _Can you let me love you from your head to toe?_

 _Baby, let's go_

"Jaehyunnie," panggil Doyoung lirih. Namun Jaehyun tetap melanjutkan bernyanyi sembari menatap Doyoung yang kehilangan kata-katanya.

 _Boy come to me (come to me)_

 _Let me turn your rain into sun (come to me baby)_

 _You don't have to worry baby (oh no)_

 _I promise I'll set your heart free_

 _And my love into your soul_

 _You go_

 _I go_

 _We go_

 _That's all he wrote_

Doyoung langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Jaehyun saat Jaehyun beralih memeluk pinggangnya. Doyoung mencium pipi Jaehyun sayang. Ia tersenyum lebar.

 _Can't you see me?_

 _I just wanna love you_

 _Can't you feel me babe?_

 _I just wanna be with you_

 _I just wanna live for you_

 _I'll never let you go_

 _Free your love to me_

Jaehyun meletakkan _mic_ itu di atas meja dan memeluk Doyoung lalu mencium pelipisnya dengan lembut.

"Kau menyebalkan Jung."

"Memang."

"Kau membuat wajahku merah!"

"Itu cantik."

"Aku… menyukaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim."

Mereka saling tersenyum sebelum tenggelam dalam kecupan.

 **-THE END-**

Yak!

JaeDo itu ngapain di tempat karaoke /?

Wkkwkwkwkwkwk xD

Anw yang nggak tahu, itu lagunya Beyoncé Knowledges – The End of Time. Recommended song! Itu lagu lama tapi bagus *o* /lah jadi promosi wkwkwkwk/

RnR jangan lupa, makasih ^^


	10. Phrase 10: Rumah Hantu

**Title: Phraseology [Series]**

 **Chapter: Rumah Hantu**

 **Genre: Romance/shounen-ai, fluff**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Seo Youngho a.k.a Johnny**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong ingin mengumpat rasanya.

Di suatu Sabtu pagi yang cerah, Johnny secara tiba-tiba datang ke rumah pacar imutnya itu. Taeyong yang kebetulan jenuh dengan segala aktifitas hariannya langsung terlonjak senang begitu melihat batang hidung Johnny.

"Nah, cepat ganti bajumu! Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan," kata Johnny yang langsung dijawab dengan berlarinya Taeyong masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Johnny tidak keberatan menanti Taeyong yang butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit hanya untuk berganti baju karena Johnny tahu Taeyong pasti kebingungan untuk memilih pakaian agar terlihat sempurna di depan Johnny.

Begitu selesai, Johnny langsung membawa Taeyong ke sebuah taman bermain. Tidak terlalu padat mengingat ini Hari Sabtu, padahal biasanya taman bermain itu akan sangat ramai. Tetapi justru karena pengunjung yang tidak terlalu padat, Taeyong dan Johnny merasa nyaman untuk bermain di beberapa wahana di taman bermain itu.

Lalu, mengapa Taeyong ingin mengumpat?

Ya, itu karena tanpa persetujuan Taeyong, Johnny langsung menyeretnya ke rumah hantu yang bertemakan rumah sakit.

"YA! JOHNNY SEO APA-APAAN KAU INI!" pekik Taeyong sampai-sampai beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. Taeyong tidak peduli. "Kau tahu kan kal—"

"Penakut?"

"Ya! Aku bukan penakut! Aku hanya—"

"Tidak suka wahana ini? Bilang saja kau takut."

"Ya! Itu tidak benar!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku kalau kau tidak takut," Johnny menantang Taeyong dengan wajah super santainya. Taeyong menggeram kesal, ia langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah hantu yang gelap itu.

Taeyong bohong kalau ia bilang _bukan_ penakut.

Karena kenyataannya, ia _penakut_. _Sangat_ _penakut_.

Taeyong menelan salivanya dengan kasar. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri—memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal yang harus ia takutkan. Johnny mengikuti Taeyong dari belakang dan tertawa tanpa suara. Ia sukses menjahili Taeyong.

Taeyong melangkah perlahan. Ia memeluk lengannya. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sampai saat ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan kamar rumah kelas tiga…

"KYAAAA!" Taeyong langsung berlari ketakutan saat ada seorang suster dengan wajah rusak mencoba mendekatinya. Taeyong hampir menangis. Johnny yang ada di belakang taeyong mau tidak mau mengikuti Taeyong.

"Ya! Taeyong-ah! Jangan berlari!" teriak Johnny sambil mengikuti Taeyong. Ia berhasil menarik tangan Taeyong dan berhasil membuatnya berhenti berlari. "Ya! Jangan berlari! Kalau kau lari itu akan mengundang hantu di sini!"

"Terserah, aku ingin segera keluar dari sini," dengan nafas tersengal Taeyong cemberut dan menatap Johnny sadis. Yang ditatap hanya tertawa.

"Gitu tadi bil—"

"Berisik, ayo," Taeyong langsung berjalan lagi tanpa mempedulikan Johnny. Hanya saja kali ini tangannya menggandeng Johnny dengan kuat-kuat. Ia takut kalau tiba-tiba ada hantu yang muncul begitu saja.

"HYAAA! PERGI KAU!"

Baru saja dibicarakan, dua "hantu" sudah menghadang Taeyong yang langsung menjerit dan menangis keras. Ia berusaha lari tapi langkahnya benar-benar terkunci.

Dan setelah itu muncullah tiga "hantu" lain yang menguncinya. Mereka berlima melingkar dengan Taeyong di tengahnya.

"JOHNNY! TO—JOHNNYYYYYYY! KAU KEMANA!" dan Taeyong baru sadar kalau genggamannya terlepas dan Johnny menghilang.

Selamat. Kini hanya tinggal kau dan lima hantu itu.

Taeyong benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia bersumpah akan menguliti Johnny hidup-hidup setelah ini. Kelima "hantu" dengan wujud berbeda-beda itu—remaja menyeramkan yang membawa boneka, dokter psikopat dengan wajah menyeramkan, suster berwajah rusak, pasien zombie, dan biarawati menyeramkan—semakin mendekati Taeyong yang meringkuk dan membenamkan wajah ke lututnya.

Taeyong berdoa dalam hati agar hantu itu menyingkir namun tidak. Seorang hantu biarawati itu mendekati Taeyong lalu berjongkok di sebelahnya. Ia menyelipkan sebuah kalung di antara kepalan tangan Taeyong. Taeyong kaget dan melihat tangannya. Lalu sang zombie menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada Taeyong.

Taeyong melongo. Bunga? Kalung?

Sang dokter menyerahkan pisaunya pada Taeyong yang rupanya adalah cokelat batangan yang sudah dibentuk seperti pisau. Lalu si hantu anak kecil menyerahkan boneka yang sangat lucu pada Taeyong, sementara yang paling membuat Taeyong takut—si hantu suster berwajah rusak—menarik tangan Taeyong lembut dan menuntun Taeyong menuju sebuah ruangan lainnya.

Ruang mayat.

Taeyong melupakan rasa takutnya, kini semua itu berubah menjadi rasa penasaran. Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu menyala dengan sangat terang—memperlihatkan ruangan itu secara jelas. Keterkejutan Taeyong tidak berhenti. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa wajah kelima hantu itu sangat familiar baginya. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat ia melihat Johnny ada di sana—di tengah ruangan itu dengan senyum lebar.

"J-Jaehyun? Yuta? Doyoung? Ten? Winwin? A-apa ini semua…"

"Kau sudah menerima semua hadiahku, kan? Kemarilah," kata Johnny sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Taeyong mendekat, ia masih penasaran. Johnny menjentikkan jarinya dan lampu padam kembali.

Tapi, Taeyong tidak takut.

Karena kini di dinding rumah sakit itu memantulkan proyeksi tulisan "would you marry me?" yang menyala sangat indah.

"A-astaga kau…"

"Ya, aku melamarmu," kata Johnny dengan senyumannya. "Apa kau mau… menjadi perawatku di saat aku sakit? Menjadi temanku di saat suka maupun duka? Menjadi seorang psikolog yang siap untuk mendengar keluh kesahku?"

"Dan… apa kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku hidup dan mati?"

Taeyong terkesiap. Wajahnya memerah. Setelah pernyataan itu, lampu kembali menyala dan Johnny siap untuk memeluk pria kurus itu tetapi Taeyong langsung menghujani Johnny dengan cubitan dan pukulan.

"Y-ya! Taeyong-ah sakit!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa melamarku dengan cara yang lebih bagus sedikit hah!? Kau menyebalkan!"

"Uhm Taeyong hyung, hati-hati bunganya rusak," celetuk Jaehyun yang berpakaian ala zombie. Taeyong mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lima temannya yang meringis. Ia menatap Jaehyun si zombie, Dokter Yuta, Biarawati Ten, Suster Doyoung, dan Winwin si pembawa boneka.

"Kalian… YA! RASAKAN INI!" Taeyong langsung memukuli mereka satu per satu dengan brutal. Tapi itu tidak lama karena Johnny dengan sigap memeluk Taeyong dari belakang.

Sudah sudah. Maafkan aku ya? Jadi kutunggu jawabanmu," kata Johnny.

"Sudah terima saja! Ia sudah bersusah payah merayu kami begini," kata Ten sambil cemberut. Taeyong meringis.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Dasar bodoh! Aku harap saat nanti kita menikah kau tidak membuatku jantungan seperti ini!" dengan malu-malu Taeyong memeluk Johnny. Johnny balas memeluk, lalu mencium bibir Taeyong sebentar. Kelima temannya mencibir.

"Hei ingat tempat dong," kata Yuta.

"Hai kasihanilah jomblo di sini," celetuk Jaehyun.

"Ya kakak-kakak sekalian, mohon dikondisikan ini ada anak kecil ya," cibir Ten sambil menutupi mata Winwin.

"Wah akhirnya, ayo kita segera keluar dari sini, gerah sekali," kata Doyoung dan mereka bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

PETS!

"Hah?" ketujuh anak muda itu kaget karena lampu mati begitu saja.

"SIapa yang mematikan!? Pasti Yuta ya!?"

"Hei! Jangan tuduh aku!"

"Mungkin konslet."

"Sudah jangan berisik! Ayo cepat jalan, pintu keluar sudah di depan mata tuh."

"John, aku takut."

"Tenanglah _uri_ Taeyongie~"

"Gelap-gelapan masih bis—KYAAA!" Ten langsung berteriak dan buru-buru keluar ruangan begitu melihat sesuatu di belakangnya. Memang ada apa sih?

Serentak semuanya—kecuali Ten—menoleh ke belakang.

"KYAAA! HANTUUU!" dan mereka semua buru-buru mengambil seribu langkah mengikuti Ten yang sudah berhasil keluar dari rumah hantu itu.

Hantu sadako itu menatap mereka dengan wajah datar.

"Dasar penakut. Sok melamar di sini. Ckckckck para staff saja jomblo," kata sadako—yang memang staff rumah hantu itu—sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **-THE END-**

Drabble terpanjang inimah :'v

Bukan drabble wkwkwkwkwk xD

Mind to RnR? Terima kasih ^^


	11. Phrase 11: Lagu

**Title: Phraseology**

 **Chapter: Lagu**

 **Genre: Romance/shounen-ai, fluff**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul a.k.a Ten**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **-oOo-**

Ten menggeliat malas lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia bosan. Ia ingin membuat waktu berjalan lebih cepat lagi agar ia bisa pulang sekolah lebih awal, lalu _go shopping_ lebih awal. Ia benar-benar jenuh dengan sekolahnya hari ini.

Yuta yang masuk ke dalam kelas dengan dua botol jus jeruk dingin melihat Ten yang cemberut. Ia tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri pria bertindik itu. Ia menempelkan jus jeruk dingin itu ke pipi Ten, membuat si pemilik pipi kaget dan makin cemberut. "Ya! _Baka_ moto!"

"Apa sih?" Yuta tertawa. " _Naka_ moto, bukan _baka_!"

"Kau lebih cocok dipanggil _baka_!"

"Terserah, wajahmu lesu sekali hari ini."

"Iya, aku bosan," Ten cemberut lalu menerima jus jeruk yang diberikan oleh Yuta. "Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin bermain saja. Aku jenuh."

"Ya, sama sih," Yuta meminum jus jeruknya lalu mengeluarkan _earphone_ putihnya dari saku. "Kau tahu tidak? Aku baru saja men- _download_ lagu baru."

"Apa itu?" Ten tampak—agak—lebih bersemangat. Ia mengambil salah satu sisi _earphone_ itu lalu memasangnya di telinganya. "Eh?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah nyalakan lagunya belum?"

"Sudah daritadi."

"Mana? Aku tidak mendengar apapun."

"Ah, kau ini tidak peka. Jadi kau tidak bisa mendengarkan detak jantungku yang selalu bertambah dua kali lebih cepat jika aku dekat denganmu, hmmm?" Yuta meringis pada Ten. Ten baru sadar kalau ujung _earphone_ itu tidak terhubung dengan perangkat _smartphone_ apapun, melainkan Yuta memasukan ujung _earphone_ itu ke dalam saku yang ada di dadanya. "Lihat ini! Lagunya berasal dari sini, dari hatiku. Hatiku yang selalu memujamu," Yuta menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

Ten melongo.

Yuta tersenyum manis.

Ten berdiri dan melemparkan _earphone_ itu ke wajah Yuta dengan sadisnya. Wajahnya memerah. "Sehat? Aku mau cuci muka dulu."

"Sehat kok, kapan aku sakit? Dekat denganmu akan membuatku selalu sehat."

Kali ini Ten langsung pergi ke kamar mandi sementara Yuta senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Ten yang salah tingkah.

 **-THE END-**

Lah ini apaan :'v

Anyway, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca drabble ini smpe phrase 10 :'v

Maaf ya tida kubalas /?

Terima kasih juga buat yang uda req, aku usahakan kok buat memenuhi req kalian ehehehehe xD

RnR again, please? Sankyu~ ^^

-with love, Lianatta.


	12. Phrase 12: Kaktus

**Title: Phraseology**

 **Chapter: Kaktus**

 **Genre: Romance/shounen-ai, fluff**

 **Rating: T**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Jung Yoon Oh a.k.a Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **-oOo-**

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Jaehyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Taeyong, dan Taeyong meminta waktu pada Jaehyun untuk memberikan jawabannya. Jaehyun sungguh tidak keberatan atas keputusan Taeyong, tetapi tetap saja ada satu hal yang mengganggunya.

Ia takut _ditolak_.

Ia sangat yakin kalau Taeyong memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Jaehyun tahu itu. Taeyong yang peduli padanya, taeyong yang sering mencuri pandang, Taeyong yang mudah salah tingkah… ia tahu semuanya.

Dan saat ini pujaan hatinya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kata taeyong tersenyum manis. Sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat seorang Jung Jaehyun tertarik untuk menyelami dunia baru bernama Lee Taeyong. "Aku sudah memikirkan jawabanku."

"Ya? Lalu?"

"Ini," Taeyong menyerahkan sebuah pot berisi kaktus yang cantik. Di bawah pot itu ada tulisan "ventomarme". Jaehyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Kaktus?

"Kaktus?"

"Iya," setelah itu Taeyong pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih memegangi kaktus darinya. Taeyong tersenyum simpul setelahnya. Taeyong yakin, Jaehyun pasti akan mencari jawaban dalam beberapa hari ke depan, dan setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya _membayar_ apa yang ia lakukan pada Jaehyun—membuat Jaehyun menunggu jawabannya.

GREP!

Taeyong kaget saat ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Taeyong menoleh. Ia bisa melihat guratan bahagia di wajah Jaehyun.

" _Gracias_ ," kata Jaehyun sambil membalikkan tubuh mungil Taeyong. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menerimaku."

"Kau bisa…."

"Ya. Aku memang tidak fasih tetapi aku memahaminya," Jaehyun tersenyum lebar—menampilkan lesung pipinya yang membuat Taeyong jatuh cinta. "Jadi katakan padaku dengan jelas, _quieres ser mi novia_?"

" _Claro que sí_!" Taeyong tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan pemuda Jung itu—merasakan hangatnya perasaan Jaehyun.

— _Would you come and take me? For sure, I would!_

 **-THE END-**

Terima kasih banyak untuk O' Henry yang memberikan saya inspirasi untuk menulis ff ini eheheheheh xD

Yap, cerita ini based on O' Henry's short story entitled The Cactus. Hanya saja plot dan ending berubah total jadi versi pendek punya saya :'D

Buat mgkin yg blm tahu, ventomarme itu jenis kaktus, kalau di Spanyol itu berarti "come, and take me" :D

Mind to Rnr? Terima kasih~ ^^

-with love, Lianatta.


End file.
